


【SJ翔润】危险夜会

by Morimori617



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617
Summary: 就是pwp。2016旧文重搬
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, SJ翔润
Kudos: 7





	【SJ翔润】危险夜会

BGM: 笹川美和—鬼灯 （网易云音乐）  
录完那人的番组之后他在后台给助理打电话来接自己回去。话还没说完手机就被旁边的人一把夺过去。  
“不用来接他了，他住我家。”抢手机的人倒是脸不红心不跳的。  
“喂，你干什么啊，把手机给我。” 松本润伸手去抢，还没抢到手机就已经被挂断了放到他手里。  
“都说了不回去了。我还有个会，15分钟就行，你在休息室等我吧。”樱井翔看起来好像很忙碌，可是居然还有空把手伸到他后腰去轻轻一拧。  
然后他整个人贴上来半环住自己，湿热的吐息喷在耳边，轻声说：  
“有点事想和你好好讨论一下。”

松本向来对这个人所有的要求都没辙。他慢吞吞地走到休息室里坐下，百无聊赖地仰躺在沙发上玩着手机。什么“讨论一些事情”，我还不知道你想干什么吗。  
上节目的时候总是要被问一大堆毫无意义的问题，什么是不是关系不好之类的。每次听到这种问题松本都觉得疲劳而无奈，到底为什么有人觉得能待在一起16年的member关系不好，那每天都要一起工作到底是怎么活下去的？还有那些nino也经常吐槽的“女生视角”的问题，什么member里最想和谁结婚，把member比作家人的话如何如何之类的。到底在期待些什么回答？嗯？  
松本在心里暗自吐槽，但还是知道樱井在想些什么。在被问“memeber里最合拍的是谁”的时候自己犹豫很久，已经感觉到了那人灼在自己背后的目光但还是硬着头皮说了没有谁吧。松本叹了口气感叹为什么这个人明明应该是最成熟冷静的那个最近怎么反倒变得有点小孩子气了，大概是恋爱让人更年轻了？想到这里他又不由得勾起了嘴角，有点得意。  
樱井翔正在心不在焉地开这一期夜会的总结反思会议。他本来向来都是那个最认真的人，今天却把笔都转得掉到地上去了。自从两人上个月确定了关系，他又何尝不想像普通的情侣一样光明正大秀恩爱，只是又怎么可能像普通情侣一样。两人中无论哪一人一点微小的动作都能引起轩然大波，所以即使在自己的番组上，也不能期待他诚实回答心中所想嘛。他在心里吐槽自己怎么介意这些事情简直像个小姑娘，一边暗自决定，你在节目上不说，总要办法让你在别的地方说。

松本跟在樱井后面推门走进他家，樱井让他先去洗澡自己则在桌边拿出了电脑处理起了工作。松本洗澡的时候没有受到骚扰，安稳地洗完之后走出浴室。樱井正在翻冰箱，他走过去说我做个饭吧，还有什么吃的。樱井便说你看吧，我洗澡去。  
松本于是开火打算做点简单的宵夜，在锅里烧上水等着水开的时候他还觉得奇怪，难道这人今天转性了？这么正人君子的，有点不习惯。  
在他刚把第一碗拉面从锅里撩进碗里时，身后伸过来一只手伸进他的睡衣里恶质地抚摸。  
“看上去真是美味呐。”  
身后人啃上了他已经红透了的耳垂。

樱井背对着他的人扳过来面对着他，望着那人还湿漉漉的头发和雾蒙蒙的眼睛，便动情地吻上了他饱满而鲜艳的嘴唇。唇瓣交缠间那人顺从地张开了嘴，伸出温软的舌头与他的一起舔舐过两人口腔的每一个角落。他的下身也不安分，带着硬热的温度悄悄地顶胯和对面人的一起厮磨。直到松本已经有些缺氧地呻吟出声，脸颊都变成了诱人的粉色，樱井才放开他的嘴唇。那人的嘴唇被吻得愈发艳红，嘴角的银丝说不出地诱人。  
松本突然勾起唇笑了，他盯住樱井的眼睛顺着他的身体滑下去跪到了地上。樱井反应过来他要干什么时松本已经拉开了他的浴袍，隔着内裤的布料吻上了他肿胀的部位。他专心地舔吻着，内裤被两人的体液沾湿时他终于扯下了内裤，硬热的柱体打在他脸上留下了一道白色的粘稠痕迹，他毫不在意地伸出粉色的舌尖舔掉了。看着他无意识的淫靡和纯洁无辜的上目线，樱井口干舌燥，心里涌起的暴虐欲让他只想狠狠地捅进他嘴里。但他知道松本从来没有这么取悦过别人，他还是想温柔一些。这么想着的时候敏感的头部已经被含进了湿热的口腔，他呼吸一滞，忍不住深吸了一口气，顶胯把自己的器官送得更深。  
跪在厨房又冷又硬的地砖上的松本觉得有些吃不消，嘴里全是那个人的味道，咸涩而辛辣的雄性气息让他的腿更软了，几乎有些跪不住。他伸出舌头绕着柱身舔了几圈，不妙地感到嘴里的东西又涨大了一些，嘴巴已经张到了极致，还要小心不让牙齿磕碰到，脸颊都酸痛了起来。 他放弃地吐出一部分只含住了前端，一边用手爱抚着根部和囊袋。埋在恋人胯间的感觉让他觉得前所未有的兴奋，一边吞吐着一边腾出一只手解开了自己的裤子悄悄地撸动着自己那根。  
樱井觉得自己这个视角看到的景象简直要让他像个毛头小子一样交待在松本嘴里。恋人嫣红湿润的嘴唇包裹着自己的性器努力地滑动，时而轻轻吸一下时凹进去的双颊让他更加欲罢不能，灵活的舌头还在照顾着自己敏感的尖端，一手爱抚沉甸甸的囊袋和根部的同时另一只手却在自己腿间撸动。  
“嗯...... ”松本加快了撸动自己的速度，一边在喉咙里发出含糊不清的呻吟。震动的口腔给樱井带来了更要命的快感，而那人却仿佛已经放弃了取悦他而转而专心服务起了自己那根。樱井在喉咙里轻轻笑一声，把自己的从松本嘴里抽出来，抽离时发出的“啵”地一声在安静的夜里显得格外响亮，松本仿佛意识到了什么一般停下手，抬起湿漉漉的双眼迷茫地看着樱井。  
“润怎么说是要帮我，倒自己玩起来了啊。”樱井蹲下身一把把他横抱起来，“不可以哦，在我出来之前小润不可以射。”  
这么牙白的话被那个人用主播腔说得义正严辞的，松本乖乖放了手，环住樱井的脖子，通红的脸埋在他胸前。  
情事方面人只要一旦尝到了甜头便食髓知味，彻骨难忘了。松本虽说一般不是主动要求的那个，但只要樱井给他暗示他一般也就默默地应允了。只是今天不知怎么回事，也许是已经快要半个月没有亲热，也许是知道那人孩子气的不满心情，也许只是想让两人都能安心，他更为主动地想让樱井享受更多。  
樱井把怀里的人放到床上，看着那人半褪的睡裤和整齐的睡衣，腿间翘起的器官上还挂着几滴白浊，觉得他看起来简直像个半夜里自己解决一场春梦的高中生。这种糟糕的幻想让他的器官更硬了几分，只想把身下人操进床垫里。  
他于是俯下身开始一颗颗地解松本的睡衣扣子，每解一颗还不忘吮吻着露出来的肌肤，整个过程漫长而焦灼，让松本觉得仿佛身上的人并没有需求，只是想要捉弄自己而已。  
“翔君，快点……那里……嗯……”他伸出左手抚上自己胸前急需被触碰的点，隔着布料挤压揉弄着，细碎的呻吟从唇齿间漏出来。刚感到一丝满足时手却又被樱井扯开。  
樱井一把掀开两边遮住了美好肉体的睡衣，看着那人胸前肿胀红嫩的两点，却始终不去碰它们，只是在松本的锁骨和胸腔上耐心地舔舐。  
“……不是那里……翔君......”松本越发急不可耐地挣动被樱井压在床单上的手，却被摁得更紧了。  
“你身体的每一个地方都是我的，没有我的允许不许自己碰。”樱井在他耳边的声音低沉而危险，松本不敢再动，只能努力地扭动着腰希望能给自己的下体多一些碰触。  
樱井终于如愿吻上了松本敏感的那两点，被碰到的那一刹那松本控制不住地喘出声，快感像电流一样掠过他的每一根神经。樱井含住左边那颗用舌尖舔舐顶弄着，右边那颗则被手指仔细地照顾着。两边的刺激已经让松本无力招架，此时樱井的嘴唇一路向下，啄吻着他的小腹。猝不及防地吻到柱身根部时，松本一个激灵觉得自己要射出来了，小腹抽搐间，铃口却被樱井的手指残忍地堵住了。  
“说了不许在我之前射，小润不乖哦。”樱井的声音里带着笑意说。  
“混蛋......翔......放开.......”松本已经说不出完整的话，此时他的意识里一片空白，只想要一场不被禁锢的高潮，而樱井这时候还不打算给他。  
“这么想自己玩，那润的另一个地方一定也很寂寞吧，要不要也自己玩一下？”樱井从床边拿了润滑剂塞进松本手里，示意他自己来。  
松本满脸通红地打开润滑剂倒了一手掌，沾满一根手指之后迟疑地向身后隐秘的入口戳进去。他不是没有自己碰过后面，但是面对面前恋人赤裸裸的视奸，还是觉得羞耻难耐。  
然而快感诚实地到来了，他跪在床上半挺着腰忘我地呻吟着，一根手指已经逐渐无法满足湿热的内里，沾取了更多润滑剂之后他又送了一根进去。  
樱井着迷地看着恋人自慰，他的全身被自己的手指干得粉红，身前的性器还高高地挺立着没有释放。他觉得还少了点什么风景，便让松本躺下继续。从这个角度他可以清楚地看到那人大开的双腿间开合的小穴和进出的手指，而松本躺下后更舒服而放松，不满地喘息着的同时放进了第三根手指。  
只是手指终究还不够，他的手指胡乱地在敏感的穴壁上抠挖，始终够不到最麻痒的那一点。他迷乱地喘息，带着哭腔叫樱井的名字，请求他解救迷失在情欲里的自己。  
樱井此时也再也坐不住，把松本的手指抽出后便心急火燎地想要给自己戴上套子，还没完全套上便被松本扯下来扔到了床下。  
“不要......不要戴......直接进来......”松本眼里赤裸裸的邀请让樱井也按耐不住，他抬起身下人的双腿便把自己的器官抵上了他的穴口。  
火热而粗大的性器插进来时松本还是一阵疼痛，只是不适很快就过去了。被插到底时松本满足地长叹一口气，仿佛肠道的每一个褶皱都被熨平了一般，空虚不复存在，只有那人灼人的温度与熟悉的形状。樱井开始缓缓地抽动，松本挺腰迎合，双手都环上他的脖颈。一边忘情地与他接吻，一边在那人坚硬的小腹上磨蹭着自己已经濒临喷发的性器。  
而樱井还没忘记不让他先射的事情，他一边抽插一边腾出一只手掐住松本性器的根部。这时候插在那人后面的粗大仿佛碰到了什么，松本一下子失控一般地抖了一下，雪白的脖颈崩得笔直，让人只想要在上面留下印记。  
樱井知道那里就是松本的敏感点了，他一边轻轻啃着松本的脖子，时而照顾他通红的耳垂，一边重重地把性器往腺体上顶了几下。  
松本挣扎着按都按不住，一边急促地喘气一边扭动着腰身，小腹痉挛得更厉害了。他带着哭腔开口哀求：“翔......翔君......让我射……难受，嗯......”  
樱井看他这样也不忍心再折磨他，一边对准他的前列腺狠狠研磨，一边放开了禁锢他性器的手。  
松本被攻势精准的性爱取悦又折磨得双目失焦，眼角已经流出了生理性的泪水，他听到自己骤然拔高的吟叫，下身终于喷发而出，射在两人小腹上，湿粘粘的一片。  
而樱井还完全没有要释放的意思，他感受松本高潮过后急速收缩的小穴，被有节奏地吸吮着的肠壁夹得舒爽地喟叹一声。他抱起高潮后失神的松本，就着性器还插在他小穴里的姿势走到穿衣镜前坐到床沿。松本高潮后全身都很敏感，被几下一挑逗便又半硬了起来。  
“看来润还完全不满足啊，看看镜子里的自己，是不是很淫荡？”樱井把松本转过身去正对着镜子，一边抚弄着他硬立的乳尖。  
松本不愿意直视镜子里被弄得一塌糊涂的自己，睡衣还半挂在手肘，胸前有可疑的红色印记，涨立的乳尖，湿滑的小腹和半立的性器已经让自己看起来格外淫靡。而后穴里还插着那人的性器，看到这样的景象，松本脸一红，小穴无意识地夹缩了一下。  
樱井越发觉得这人可爱得不得了，他开始迅速地向上顶弄着那人敏感的肠壁，两手则伸在他身前时而揉捏他的乳尖，时而爱抚他的性器。  
松本被身后的人顶得坐不住，眼神飘忽着望到镜子里自己的小穴开合着接纳那人的巨大，脸更红了，只好转过头不再看镜子。  
樱井掐住他的下巴把他的脸转过去逼迫他直视着两人交合的场景，视觉的刺激让身体的反应更加敏感。松本觉得自己又已经快要坚持不住，而樱井却在他里面浅浅地戳弄着，始终不给他一个痛快。  
“要……翔君......那里……”他喘得说不出话，“快点……”  
樱井突然停止了抽插，在他耳边问道：“Arashi里跟你最合的是谁？”  
“没有.......嗯……没有谁……”松本就知道他还记挂着这一茬，偏不肯回答。  
“是谁？”樱井继续逼问着，干脆把性器一下子抽了出来。内里的空虚快要把松本逼疯了，他扭动着腰，尝试着坐到那根东西上去却每次都滑得插不进去。  
“是谁？” 樱井躲开他的臀缝，尽管自己那根也已经肿胀得不行。  
“啊……是你......是你......”松本放弃了抵抗。  
“我是谁？”还在契而不舍地追问，仿佛是不听到自己的名字就不甘心了。  
“樱井……樱井翔……翔君，快点…….”松本再也坚持不住，嗓子里已经带上了哭音喊出了他的名字。  
樱井把坚硬的性器再次插进湿热的小穴，急风骤雨般顶弄着。两人都不再说话，只是专心地感受着即将临界的快感。  
最后一次用力地顶上松本体内的敏感点时，两人眼前一阵白光掠过，松本伸手捂住自己尖叫出声的嘴，而身后樱井粗重的喘息让他知道那人也要到了。几股温热的液体被射进了自己身体深处的同时，自己也攀上了第二次高潮。

松本不想再形容他那一天是怎么没出息地被屈辱地公主抱去浴室清理，被屈辱地上下其手，被屈辱地公主抱回床上，然后两眼一黑昏睡到第二天下午两点。  
对于一个克己的处女作来说，起床的时候看到厨房里一碗和半锅糊掉的面简直是人生困境。他嫌弃地捉起锅碗瓢盆一起扔进水池，打算一会儿让还在昏睡的衣冠禽兽处理。  
正想着厨房门口便探进来一个脑袋，鼓着嘴看起来可怜兮兮地问他有没有吃的，他好饿。  
松本看到那人睡得乱糟糟的头发和扣子全部错位的睡衣，又想到了晚上那个绝非善类的樱井翔，居然觉得有点好笑，可能这就是传说中的反差萌？  
他在嘴角勾起一个笑容，一边打开冰箱拿出食材，一边假装没好气地对着还缩在门边的人说，饿死你算啦。

—Fin—


End file.
